Desde mi Cielo (Destino o Casualidad)
by Roan - Baran
Summary: UA. Rivamika. Ambos se habían pensado durante años, ambos guardaban la esperanza de reencontrarse con su héroe, pero el tiempo había pasado y fue tanto tiempo que los dos lo guardaron como un bonito recuerdo.


**Los hermosos personajes, ni los lugares me pertenecen... pertenecen a su creador original Isayama Hajime... **

**y Sol y Luna al creador del cielo y de la tierra :) -dahhh-**

*** Esta pequeña historia, la escribí hace como dos años y alguna vez la subí y la borré casi inmediatamente, porque no estaba segura de que quisiera que me leyeran (mas por inseguridad); pero en fin superado el trauma y siendo testigo de que no pasa nada con una historia que no guste se las comparto. **

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

"**Desde Mi Cielo**"

Estoy por encima de ella, luce angustiada, hoy no me ha regalado esa sonrisa que tan embelesado me tiene, me esfuerzo para que dirija sus ojos soñadores al alto cielo; travieso poso un rayo de mi luz en su rostro.

_«¡Bien!»._ justo en sus ojos...pero no funciona, se los protege con la palma de su mano formando un visor.

_«Esto no está bien»_, presto toda mi atención a la plática que tiene con el hombre que está sentado frente a ella.

—**Lo siento Mikasa**— Una disculpa amarga, evoca el castaño, al tiempo que acaricia la melena azabache de su amiga —. **Sabes que no era mi intención.**

—**¿En qué me equivoqué Eren?**— pregunta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sintiéndose culpable.

No hubo respuesta y continúa —**. La a-amas?**— Las palabras quemaron su garganta, la pregunta apenas fue audible para el interlocutor, pero éste logra captarla.

—**Sabes que eres y serás alguien importante**— dice tratando de reconfortarla, inconsciente del daño que hace a la que durante toda la vida, fue su compañera y mejor amiga.

_«Idiota y mil veces idiota, si tan sólo por un instante pudieras ver el interior de ella, de ponerte tan sólo un segundo en su lugar, serías capaz tal vez de ver las heridas que lentamente le abres con tu estúpida indiferencia»_

—¿Se dio cuenta bastante tarde no?— pregunta sonriente —como siempre—, mi amada Luna.

Su pregunta, más bien es una afirmación y asiento levemente, haciéndole saber que estoy de acuerdo con ello.

Ambos fijamos nuestra atención nuevamente en la pareja.

Ella lleva sus temblorosas manos a la cara y se ahoga en un quejido doloroso, aprieta fuertemente sus labios. Siente algo romperse dentro de ella, su pecho arde, el nudo acrece en su garganta, no es capaz de soltar ni una palabra más. Las lágrimas empiezan a caer rápidamente, y por más que ella se ordena mentalmente no hacerlo, no lo logra. Le duele y el dolor es tan real, tan presente que hasta respirar le resulta difícil.

No, no es débil, es fuerte, es valiente es osada.

Su error; aferrarse a la persona que ella por demás sabía era la equivocada, se creó una tonta y estúpida ilusión, idealizo un amor _«falso y maldito amo_r_»_, se autoengaño durante mucho, mucho tiempo, le estaba agradecida y él… para él era eso sólo una amiga. Nada más.

Sin dirigirse ni la palabra, ni la mirada, ambos se quedan sentados en la mesa de fierro forjado del jardín de aquélla cafetería que fue testigo de diversos encuentros de la pareja, a ojos de ella el lugar —su paraíso— parece apagado.

—Hazlo— ordena dulcemente mi Luna, ella sabe que es de mis humanos favoritos, y que haría cualquier locura por una sonrisa de ella.

Comienzo a dibujar en el cielo —mi mejor lienzo—, con mis bajos destellos doy pinceladas de diversos colores, me poso delante de los colores, para así mostrar mi obra.

"Las olas del mar estallan, en las orillas de una hermosa playa, uso las nubes para crear ese efecto, el anaranjado y rosado que refleja mi posición en la pintura deja ver que es un atardecer en el mar, como a la azabache le gusta".

Pero Mikasa no lo nota. Sólo es consciente de su propio dolor, del miedo que poco a poco se apodera de ella.

No percibe la hermosa pintura, ni las coloridas flores que bailan al son del viento, ignora el aire que acaricia su melena, el ascender y descender de las golondrinas. Sólo existe ella y su dolor.

Su peor miedo se hace presente.

Soledad hermosa soledad.

Después de grandes minutos de silencio, y una vez que el martilleo en su pecho aminora, y que los torrentes de agua cesan, ella lo encara. Él comprende lo que transmiten esos friolentos ojos plateados, y sólo así supo que el daño era irreparable.

—**Adiós Eren**— arrastra la silla hacía atrás, se para junto a él y se queda unos segundos más observando al castaño —.**Sé feliz**— dice sincera, gira sobre sus talones hacia el interior de la cafetería y paga las bebidas que ambos pidieron.

—Cuídala—sonrío con ternura a mi eterna amante —.Es tarde.

Por cierto está por demás contarles que ella también tiene a su humano favorito, también lo ama, y también se aflora como pavorreal cuando sabe que él le está mirando.

Pasa de media noche y Levi, no ha dado señales de vida.

_«Pequeño humanito, dónde te has metido»_,

No me gusta fisgonear por las ventanas —o quizá sí… un poco — , pero con él no tengo otra opción.

Asomo un poco de mi luz, y alumbro tenuemente su cama, para no molestarle y pasar desapercibida, en caso de que esté dormido —que lo dudo— y así es, sólo está dando vueltas como todas las noches en su cama.

Dejo caer un poco más de luz en su habitación, para acompañarlo de alguna manera en su tormenta nocturna.

Se sienta a la orilla de su cama, moviendo las piernas en señal de desesperación, tiene una taza en sus manos, parece ser té por qué es lo único que el hombre bebe a todas horas.

Dirige sus manos a las cuerdas de una vieja guitarra entonando una triste canción, que habla de ilusiones rotas, sueños fracasados, un amor perdido y la tristeza que embarga en su ser. Y me resulta sumamente doloroso conocer que ese hombre guarda una gran culpa.

_«Hey enanin no fue tu culpa, no lo fue»_. Todos los sabíamos, todos éramos conscientes de que el accidente no fue su culpa.

Alza su vista —como si de alguna manera me hubiese escuchado— admira mi luminosidad, y mi resplandor sólo por un efímero segundo es más radiante, imperceptible para los habitantes en la tierra, sin embargo algunas estrellas se molestaron por _«_tratar_»_ según ellas de quitarles protagónico.

—Oye loca… bájale dos rayas a tu resplandor— sonrío, me disculpo y les ordenó amablemente que no despeguen la vista de Mikasa, si le pasa algo Sol me daría un sermón de años luz que prefiero evitar.

Levi aún con su vista fija en mí silueta lanza un suspiro sonoro, lleno de melancolía, rememorando con añoranza, a aquéllos que había perdido, sufre y lleva muchos años sufriendo en silencio.

_»Recuerdo aquella fatídica noche, en la que Levi, hace diez años atrás, fue por sus hermanos a una fiesta, el trío cantaba en el carro del azabache, Isabel y Farlan eran menores de edad, entonces ella tenía 15 años y Farlan tenía 17 años, era una noche lluviosa, las esponjosas y oscuras nubes que se posaban delante de mí no me dejaban ver con claridad lo que sucedía lo en la tierra, pasaron cerca de cinco minutos en los que mi vista fue opacada completamente, pero cuando ellas se quitaron de mi frente sólo vi el carro de ellos volcado en un barranco, escuche a Levi gritar desgarradoramente los nombres de sus hermanos. Sacó a ambos del automóvil, tratando fallidamente de brindarles primeros auxilios _—_**respondan carajo**_— _les gritaba y golpeaba sus pechos, una escena desgarradora, y la tormenta comenzó otra vez y de nuevo las nubes no me dejaron ver. »_

—Loca— grita una estrella —.La niña— me dice señalando el rumbo que había tomado Mikasa.

Camina con pesadez, sus destellantes ojos se posan en el puente que cruza el río, y se dirige a paso lento hacia la cima de este, lleva su vista en diferentes direcciones, para confirmar que la calle está sola, no hay nadie a su alrededor, y esa sensación la atemoriza, pues no es alejada de su misma realidad.

Otra vez sola, una vez más...

Estruja fuertemente el grueso metal del barandal con su manos, sus lágrimas se hacen visibles nuevamente, y suelta un grito lastimero a nuestra dirección. _«_**¿qué hice mal?, ¿qué hice mal?**_»_ grita con fuerza al tiempo que golpea con rabia el barandal, esperando que el dolor salga de su interior, como si con las súbditas sacudidas que lanzaba al metal saliera...

pero no, el dolor no se va a ninguna parte, está sembrado en lo más profundo de su ser, se han robado sus sueños... taciturna observa mi reflejo en el agua del río, atenta a cómo sus lágrimas se pierden en el caudal.

Dedico nuevamente mi atención al azabache, su caminar es seguro, lleva las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los jeans y saca de ellos sus cigarrillos, toma uno entre sus labios y guarda el resto en el bolso trasero del pantalón, enciende con elegancia el que descansa en su boca, y camina, camina, quiere estar de nuevo ahí, quiere recordar…

_«Sí pequeño Levi, ve ahí»_.pienso con fuerza, deseando tener un poco de efecto en su decisión.

Maldigo internamente al recordar que tengo estrictamente prohibido usar cualquier tipo de influencia astral para allegar a mi pareja favorita. Así que desisto de mis pensamientos.

Aún así y ruego a los Dioses antiguos, presentes y futuros que Sol, por ninguna razón se enteré que siquiera lo llegué a pensar —otra vez—.

Pero contrario a lo que esperaba mi humano se dirige al lugar donde hace mucho tiempo no estaba, a ese espacio en el que junto a sus hermanos admiraron mi resplandor, en el que contaban un sin fin de estrellas, en el que la tranquilidad rebosaba en sus corazones.

_«_cuánto tiempo ha estado luchando contra sí mismo, para no ser débil, cuántas veces ha obligado a sus misteriosos ojos a no derramar ni una lágrima...No, él no llora, pero su alma está rota, se sabe solo, exiliado de su propio ser _»_.

Suspiró frustradamente, pues mi posibilidad de juntarlos nuevamente se va por el triángulo de las Bermudas.

Camina en dirección contraria al puente, tratando de restarle importancia a lo que sus ojos estaban observando: una mujer que lucía desecha, sentada al otro lado de la barandilla del puente, exponiendo su vida a la caída del río, Levi impasible ante aquél escenario se levanta de hombros, da la última exhalada a su cigarrillo y chasquea su lengua.

—N**o es de mi incumbencia**— dice para sí mismo.

_«_Si… Si es Levicito _»_.

—**Maldita sea, si es una simple mocosa**— _«_perdona mis pensamientos…. Pero es inevitable_»_.

En su mente él recuerda a Isabel, debería de tener probablemente la misma edad, pero él desde la muerte de sus hermanos se ha obligado a ser egoísta, y lucha contra sí mismo para que eso no le afecte.

_«_i**mbécil**_»_. Se reprende nuevamente, recordando lo mucho que a Isabel le gustaba ayudar a la gente necesitada, y se imagina a Isabel arriba del puente, platicando con la mocosa suicida, se imagina que la socorre y que esa niña desiste de su intento.

Ay no, ay no, estoy muy emocionada. Ahogó un martillo para que nadie note mi sobre emoción.

Entonces se gira hacía el puente y lo sube en silencio como un cazador esperando por su presa, nota los danzantes cabellos ebanos de la mocosa moverse tenuemente al son del viento, se fija en el rostro pálido que hace gracia con mi luz, las marcas rojas alrededor de sus ojos y las pequeñas gotas que inconscientemente aún nacían en ellos.

Levi frunce el entrecejo parece que está confundido, pero no lo aseguro.

—**Siempre me he preguntado porqué los puentes enamoran tanto a los suicidas**— pregunta Levi despreocupado. _«_siempre tan inoportuno_»_., niego ligeramente con mi cabeza.

Mikasa clava sus mortíferos orbes en los misteriosos ojos azules del hombre, ambos se pierden en las profundidades de sus miradas.

Mi emoción estalla y me vale un cacahuate que Sol me regañe, doy un gritillo de emoción logrando que varios astros se exaltaran. Algunos lanzaron alguna que otra palabrota y pocos insultos que ya me tenían sin cuidado.

Levi se rinde es el primero en perder contacto y vuelve su vista a la brillantes del río, tratando inútilmente de deshacerse de esos ojos... _«_Los ojos de la Luna_» _ y le recordaban a una persona..

—**No me quiero suicidar**—dice entre dientes pasando su cuerpo al otro lado de la barandilla.

—**Seguro**— responde socarronamente, alcanzando la mano a la muchacha para ayudarle a pararse.

Mikasa ignora altivamente el gesto y se impulsa con los metales del puente al lado correcto, se endereza por completo y ve de frente al azabache.

—**Tú… **— corta sus palabras, pues al igual que Levi, recuerda sus ojos, recuerda su rostro —. **Definitivamente sí morirías**.

_«_Porqué tenían que romper el momento más romántico_»._ Bueno no importa estoy felíz, felíz, de que se hayan visto.

Mikasa vuelve a hablar esta vez con una voz muy molesta —**Tal vez ahogado enano**—.

El gesto de Levi es para morir de risa, el insulto le caló, y por un instante creo que sería el mismo el que aventaría a Mikasa del puente, pero ante todo pronóstico decide callarse y ríe bajo.

Un destello luminoso se hace presente en todo el cielo, haciendo que varias estrellas dieran un pequeño brinco, el sonido no tardó en retumbar en la tierra, y las nubes cargadas de agua comenzaron a hacer su aparición en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—No se les ocurra ponerse frente a mi oyeron— les ordenó a las oscuras nubes, que hicieron aparición en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Increíblemente me respetaron y al tiempo que el trueno suena Levi levanta su mirada al cielo.

—**Levi Ackerman**— Se presenta estirando su mano a la jóven.

Mikasa abre los ojos como platos, y lentamente regresa el gesto, sin poder pronunciar ni una palabra.

—Oh sí, oh si, oh sí bailen conmigo pequeñas...

_»Ese día Levi había estado bebiendo demasiado, se cumplía un año del trágico accidente, en el que perdieron la vida sus hermanos. Caminaba por las solitarias calles de Stohess, el frío se apoderaba de cada rincón de la Ciudad, los pocos hombres que se encontraban trabajando a esas horas se guiaban por mi blanquecina y radiante luz, la delgada y oscura ropa que usaba ese día el azabache hacía que su figura se perdiera en la oscuridad de la noche._

_Fijó su gélida mirada en un grupo de hombres que abusando de su fuerza, arrebataban de las manos de un niño varias flores de distintos colores._

—_**De-defenlo**_— _La orden fue apenas entendible para el grupo de delincuentes. Las palabras de Levi se perdían en su lengua. _

«_Demasiado alcohol_»_. _

—_**Bueno… Bueno… Si es el Gran Levi Ackerman**_— _dijo en tono de burla el que tenía amagado al niño por los cabellos._

— _**No te entrometas borracho**_— _río alto uno de ellos. _

_Levi notó como el pequeño rubio se tensaba y como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. _

—_**Di-je que lo suel-ten**_— _Haciendo gran esfuerzo por coordinar su cerebro con su lengua logró que las palabras le salieran perfectamente,. _

_Uno de los tipos que destrozaba las flores del pequeño, soltó una patada en dirección a Levi. Fue por el entorpecimiento del alcohol que no logró frenar el golpe._

—_**Mocoso, lárgate**_— _ordenó jadeante al pequeño. _

_El asfalto estaba decorado por diferentes botones de colores. Azul, rosa, amarillo, blanco... El viento se llevaba de esa violenta escena los pequeños pétalos y Levi pronunciaba mentalmente el color de cada uno de ellos para no perder la consciencia. _

_Dejó que aquellos delincuentes lo usaran como un saco de box, no quizo luchar, ni siquiera hizo el intento de defenderse. _

_Era su manera de redimirse, de olvidar el dolor._

_No supo cuántas veces repitió los colores, ni cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí tumbado en la frialdad del asfalto._

_Sus oídos fueron capaces de percibir la voz de una mujer._

—_Armin llama a una ambulancia apurate — Aquélla impasible voz hizo que Levi dejará de repetir los colores._

_Una figura se había postrado junto a él y sus oídos sólo percibían voces a lo lejos, su mente era incapaz de procesar aquellas palabras. Sin embargo cuando sus ojos se empezaron a acostumbrar a aquella silueta noto que era una mujer o tal vez un ángel. _

—_Hey— La mujer lo llamó lo más dulce que pudo. —. Ya viene la ambulancia… sólo no cierres los ojos._

—_Frí-fri—No terminó de pronunciar las palabras que se le atoraban en la garganta, cuando observo a la mujer quitarse el saco negro que llevaba puesto, para después sentir como la calidez de la prenda embargaba cada parte de su cuerpo. —. Gra_

—_Shh. No hables— le ordenó la mujer al tiempo que limpiaba la sangre del rostro del azabache._

—_¿Eres un ángel?— La inocente pregunta dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro de aquella heroína. _

—_No… hey no cierres los ojos._

—_Estoy cansado mocosa —murmuro_

—_Lo sé, pero no es momento de dormir ok?— Mikasa hacía todo lo posible para que Levi no durmiera—. ¿Cómo te llamas?_

—_Le-Levi._

—_Hola Levi, soy Mikasa, gracias por defender a Armin._

_Las luces de la ambulancia alertaron a Mikasa, y pronto tuvo que dejar a Levi, no quería meterse en problemas. Sólo se aseguró por medio de una llamada que el salvador de su amigo estuviera sano y salvo. »_

Ambos se habían pensado durante años, ambos guardaban la esperanza de reencontrarse con su héroe, pero el tiempo había pasado y fue tanto tiempo que los dos lo guardaron como un bonito recuerdo.

Además Sol, me había hecho prometerle por los siglos de los siglos que de ninguna manera intervendría para acercarlos, y es que con el paso del tiempo los dos azabaches habían tomado rumbos tan distantes que me había obligado a olvidarme de la loca idea de juntarlos, así que por mi propia paz y la paz del universo entero olvidé esa descabellada y loca idea y dejé atrás esa pequeña fantasía de enamorados,

«si estuvieras viendo lo que yo veo, no darías crédito»_._ Pienso en lo feliz que hará esta noticia a mi amado.

La lluvia comienza a caer torrencialmente y me importa un carajo el clima, lo que mis ojos estaban viendo era casi como un cuento mítico, estaba tan feliz que enloquecí a todos los astros a mi alrededor.

—_¿_**Levi Ackerman?**— repite una sorprendida Mikasa y en el momento que se estrechan la mano Mikasa se abalanza hacia su cuerpo y lo abraza, lo abraza tan fuerte que Levi se quejó un poco.

—**Ey Mocosa**— y esa fue la confirmación para Mikasa, dos veces ya había pronunciado ese apelativo y la noche en que la salvó se refirió a ella como «mocosa». _Nada raro en Levi —. _**Mocosa, sí está es tu forma de disculparte por llamarme enano, todo está bien**— y la separó de ella.

—**Tú, ayudaste a mi amigo hace unos años, le salvaste la vida**— La voz de Mikasa se asemeja a la de una niña emocionada.

Levi frunce el cejo evidentemente confundido, rompe la poca distancia que los separa. Toma del mentón a Mikasa y la obliga a ver directamente sus ojos.

—_¿_**Cuál es tu nombre?**— le dice con voz oscura, lo que hace estremecer a Mikasa —_.¿_**Tu nombre?**— repite Levi exasperado, su mirada se vuelve más fría y Mikasa duda en responder. Piensa por un momento que tal vez le reclamaría por dejarlo solo, o que le cobraría el favor de salvar a Armin, Aun así se armó de valentía y repondió lo más firme que pudo.

—**Mikasa **\- traga con difícultad—_._ **Mikasa Ackerman**_._

Levi, esboza una pequeña sonrisa —**Me dijeron que no existías**— Sus manos, acarician sin ninguna dificultad el rostro de Mikasa, provocando en el corazón de Mikasa un dulce bombardeo. —_. _**Eres real **— dice mientras besa los nudillos de su mano.

—**Tus ojos**— hace una pausa — **.Son hermosos**— declara perdida en la mirada del azabache.

Levi se quita la capa que lleva puesta y se la pasa por los hombros a la mujer quien le regresa una sonrisa.

—**Aún guardo la tuya**_._

Y como si se conocieran de años, ambos caminaron tomados de la mano, sintiéndose completos después de mucho tiempo.

—No lo puedo creer— contesto a Luna cuando termina de platicarme todo lo sucedido esa noche.

Me hubiera encantado ser testigo de ese encuentro que por años también deseé, sin embargo me quedo y no cambio por nada del mundo la felicidad de los días de Mikasa, y también me alegro por el enano mal encarado.

Sé que son el uno para el otro, se que los corazones de ambos aunque dolidos y rotos por las vivencias que han pasado, tienen la capacidad de amar y de entregarse al otro sin nada a cambio, un amor que soportará cualquier debilidad.

Porque así es funciona la vida, todos son momentos, instantes que pasan casualmente, lo que realemnte conocemos por "_casualdidad_" o lo que mi loca amada llamaría "_destino_", yo soy más racional, ella es más emotiva o romántica sí así lo quieran llamar.

No lo sé, no aseguro ninguna de las dos teorías, pero desde mi cielo los abrazo y deseó que su amor sea eterno, como el de mi amada y el mío.

* * *

Por cierto es como un vicio gratificante escribir.

RABR


End file.
